


The Hardest Promise He Would Have To Keep

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Private Investigators, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 19: "Promise Me"Constance makes D'Artagnan promise her not to be a hero. But if it means that she is safe, D'Artagnan would gladly break that promise.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche & Constance Bonacieux, d'Artagnan & Constance Bonacieux, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Collections: The Musketeers





	The Hardest Promise He Would Have To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my Musketeers Private Investigation AU.
> 
> Do I want to write more parts, yes.  
> Will I?  
> No idea, but it is possible.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Promise me", Constance said, the desperation in her voice tugging on D'Artagnan's heart.

He held her hand," Constance-"

"Promise me that you won't try to do something stupid like rescue me. I can take care of myself D'Artagnan," Constance paused, looking at her partner of six months in the eye. 

"This is important. Anne's life will depend on this D'Art. So please, please promise me that no matter what you hear you will let me do my job," she finished.

Constance Bonacieux and Charles D'Artagnan had been partners at the Garrison Private Investigation Agency for six months. And during that time he had fallen in love with his brave, loyal, smart and kind partner who had saved his arse more times than he could count.

And now she was asking him to stand by and do nothing while she went undercover to infiltrate the country's most notorious crime syndicates like it was nothing. 

Because her friend had asked for her help and she had not hesitated to say yes.

"I, I promise," he said softly.

Constance gave D'Artagnan a tight smile and squeezed his hand before saying a quick goodbye and that she would see him soon.

As D'Artagnan watched the woman he loved walk towards their Captain's office he knew this would be the hardest promise he ever kept.


End file.
